The New Master of Dragons
by VolticWind
Summary: Throughout history, Dragons have been a symbol of power to be feared and respected. Now a youth learns to harness them in a modern day game based upon an ancient and deadly art of battle.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Summary: Throughout history, Dragons have been a symbol of power to be feared and respected. Now a youth learns to harness them in a modern day game based upon a ancient and deadly art of battle.

The New Master of Dragons

* * *

Domino City. The Duel Monsters epicenter of Japan, site of countless tournaments ranging from small shop tournaments to large scale championships. Where the current King of Games, Yugi Muto, lived his whole life and where he defended his title for over ten years. A black limousine was driving down a street on a course to the building where the entrance exams for Duel Academy were being held. Duel Academy is a school for young upstart duelists who set their sights on becoming professionals that was established six years ago.

In the backseat of the limo was a teen who had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes and had six unusual whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each. He was wearing a dark orange polo shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. The blond had cards spread out on a table in front of him adjusting his deck for his exam duel, among them were three of only four copies of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world.

"Young Master, your step father is on the line. He wants to talk to you." Called the middle aged driver causing the teen to look to the front of the limo. "Thanks George, patch him through." He responded before a monitor with a camera attached to it flipped down from the roof of the limo and turned on to reveal Seto Kaiba wearing his normal attire, the same outfit he wore at Battle City, with his hands clasped together in the standard business pose. Seto Kaiba was the rival of one Yugi Muto. "Do you need anything Dad?"

The veteran duelist opened his eyes to look at his step son. "Yes I do Naruto. I just wanted to make sure that your still fine with not starting out in Obelisk Blue." The now revealed Naruto chuckled at this question. Ever since he started going to the placement tests for his step father's academy, Kaiba has asked time after time if his son wanted use his connections to place Naruto directly in the top tier dormitory and the answer was always the same. "I am perfectly fine with where ever I get placed. I need people to know that I don't have to depend on your influence to get what I want. Besides with the promotion exams early into the year I could be in Obelisk within a month, not that I care."

The blonde's response made Kaiba smirk. If you could say one thing about Naruto, its that he doesn't like to use money to solve all his problems. Quite the opposite of his adoptive father. Naruto even asked to keep his original last name, Uzumaki, in memory of his mother who died when he was a very small child.

"Very well. But If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call and ask." Kaiba said before the video cut out and the monitor went back to it's original position. Naruto sighed deeply and leaned back into his seat starring at the roof. "I'll make my own mark in dueling history. I won't need money to do that." He said before looking down to the three cards his step father gave him. "I know I'm not my father, but I hope that I can live up to your expectations, Blue Eyes." The blond said before he heard a trio of soft growls in his head as a response.

"Young Master, we'll be arriving at the testing facility shortly. I advise you finish adjusting your deck." George called out. Naruto put his deck back together and slipped it into the case attached to his belt. He looked out the window to see Domino City in all it's glory. Boy was he going to miss this place.

The limo pulled up in front of a domed building and the teen opened the door, stepping out as he slung his backpack on. The blond waved off the driver before heading to the check-in desk where there were two women in white and orange DA uniforms and a man in a black business suit who was staring at his watch. Naruto walked to the desk and smiled. "Hello, I'd like to check in please." The woman in front of him smiled back and slide a form in front of him. "OK. All we need is for you to sign this and we can get you on your way."

The whiskered teen started to fill out his form as the man looked up from his watch. "Alright. Times up. Ladies, mark all the no shows 'No shows'." He said before the women started to gather the papers. "WAIT!" A young male voice called out from a ledge that dropped into a patch of trees getting the attention of all the people at the desk including Naruto. "I'm no 'No Show'!" A hand shot up and grabbed the top of fence separating the parking lot from the trees and a young boy pulled himself up to the top. He has two toned brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a red polo shirt under a blueish grey high school uniform with white and red sneakers, he had leaves stuck in random places over his body. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you! Well, just so long as I don't lose my grip." He said getting awkward silence from all at the desk and Naruto went back filling out his form.

Jaden pulled himself over the fence and walked over the the desk as the other woman place a form in front of him. He looked over to the blond next to him as he filled out his form. "You psyched for this as well?" Naruto finished his form, gave it back to the lady, and looked to the new guy. "Yeah I guess you can say that." The whiskered teen turned and started walking to the entrance, the brown haired teen finished his form and ran after him. "Hey wait up!"

As they entered the building they heard various monster sounds and the chatter of the applicants and students who already enrolled. They walked into the rather large room where everyone was sitting around watching the duels. Jaden ran up to the nearest space next a short boy. He has light blue hair, grey eyes with round lens glasses covering them. He was an all blue uniform and white sneakers. "Wow! Look at them go!" Jaden said as Naruto walked up and stood next to him.

On the field directly in front of them where two black haired males were dueling. The proctor was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform and sunglasses who had two monsters out in defense mode: Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem The Moving Fortress. The applicant had grey eyes and had one monster in attack mode and a facedown card: Vorse Raider. "Alright new guy. Multiple choice! You got two monsters staring you down. Do you A. Throw in the towel, B. Beg for mercy, or C. Run home to Mama?" The examiner called out.

"I'll go with D. None of the above." The teen said in a British accent as he activate his facedown, revealing Ring of Destruction. "A trap!?" Asked the guy in shades. "Exactly. You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode, then we each take damage equal to that monster's attack points." The younger male said as a black device with eight red grenades attached itself to Vorse Raider's neck then explodes. The explosion reduced both duelist's life points by 1900 leaving the proctor with 0 and the applicant with 1300 winning him the duel.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the Academy." The proctor said before his opponent bowed. "Thank you, oh wise proctor." he said before walking out of the duel arena and headed back to his seat which happens to be where Naruto and the others were.

Up in the stands there were three teenage boys wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms. "Wow. that guy's pretty good. Don't you think Chazz?" asked the blue haired boy. "Guess the rumors of him some kind of wiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" the brown haired asked the black haired male who sat between the two who looked up and closed his eyes. "He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what their getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Back with our trio. "Wow. that last guy really tore it up." Jaden said as the blue haired boy next to him looked at him. "Yeah Bastion Misawa. They say he tied for the highest score on the written exam." "Wow, I just barely passed." Jaden said in a impressed tone. "Yeah me too, My names Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't how I won my match." Syrus said as he looked down to the ground before he was slapped in the back by Jaden. "So your in! Congratulations, I'll be in too once I win my duel." The blond next to him responded. "Jaden, I think my duel is supposed to be last one after Bastion." Causing the brown haired teen to make a funny face.

In the proctor's station on the second floor there were a large group of men wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms with one blond man with grey eyes in a regal variation of the same uniform looked at the duelists below. "Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year." "Yes Indeed" Two proctors said as the blond closed his book. The man who was at the check-in desk came up to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but two applicants just arrived to that their exams, Mr. Crowler." "Did you just call me mister?" The head proctor asked. "I'm sorry. I'm new here Mrs..." the man started to say before getting cut off. "I have a PhD in dueling. I've earned the title 'Doctor' thank you. Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year." Crowler said said before the suited man spoke up. "Actually one of them arrived before the time was up and the other just at the time limit." He said getting responses from the other proctors.

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler. We have time for two more." "Yeah let give these duelists their shot." "One of the them was just a bit late that's all." The doctor seethed and snapped. "LATE IS RUDE! I have no time for slackers!" He yelled as he slammed his hands before his cellphone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and answered. "Hello and who I may ask is this?" "It's Sheppard." A male voice on the other side of the call answered.

"Ah Chancellor Sheppard." "just calling to make sure everything's running smoothly Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." Crowler flinched at this. "When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Call you Mr. or Mrs.? Whatever, just make sure that everyone gets their fair shot. Also Seto Kaiba has called saying that his step son, Naruto Uzumaki, has just arrived and has requested that you duel him personally."

"Absolutely!" The doc said before snapping the phone shut. "Furry-chinned windbag." 'Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies in this academy. But hes the boss and he want to give this scrimshacker a duel, fine. I'll take the truant first, then we'll see what Kaiba's son can do.' He stood up and started to walk away. "Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back." "But who's going to be the boy's dueling proctor and what exam deck shall we use?" One of the proctors asked. "Oh, leave that to me." he said as he left.

The black haired teen from the last duel sat down at his seat and slipped his duel disk off. His seat just happen to be in front of our trio of duelists. "Tight duel, Bastion." Jaden said getting his attention before he looked back down. "Thank you." "From the looks of it, you just might be the second best duelist here." The brunette said getting a shocked look from both Syrus and Bastion while getting a confused look from Naruto. "Jaden Yuki. Please report to exam field four." a man on the intercom called out. Jaden stood up straight and smiled.

"Go time! Wish me luck guys." he said as he started down the stairs. "Wait." Bastion called out getting Jaden to stop. "If I'm second best, who's first?" Jaden pointed to himself with his thumb. "Your truly. Its what I'm best at." As he made his way down the stairs, Bastion, Syrus, and Naruto looked to the fourth duel field. "Wow. he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's that good." "He's going to need to be. Look who hes dueling." Bastion said as they saw Doctor Crowler on the field with two female assistants helping him put on his special duel vest.

Naruto took this chance to threw his two cents in. "Dr. Vellian Crowler. Head teacher at duel academy and dorm master for Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm. I suppose since I haven't been called up, I'm facing him after Jaden." He said as the two other looked to him confused. "Umm, who are you?" Asked Syrus. "Names Naruto Uzumaki." This got Bastion's attention. "You're the person I tied with in the written exam." Naruto nodded before looking back to the field, ready to analyze both duelists.

The duel went by at a pretty standard pace. Dr. Crowler used a deck built around the 'Ancient Gear' archetype with a priority in summoning his ace, Ancient Gear Golem. He summoned it so fast, Naruto couldn't find out if the doc capitalized on the fact that almost all AG cards prevent activation of Spells and Traps during the Battle Phase. Only a total of five different card were played.

Jaden on the other hand, played a deck based on the 'Elemental Heroes' Archetype, a series with a major focus on fusing different combos of monsters to fit the situation, not much more that Naruto didn't already know. He didn't use enough cards to truly learn about his style either.

Upon Jaden's third turn, as soon as he pulled Avian back to his hand from the graveyard with The Warrior Returning Alive and summoned it joining Burstinatrix, the blond knew that the hero user had victory within his grasp. He then precided to fuse the two heroes into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Polymerization, after which Bastion and Syrus had a conversion about the new monster's effect. Naruto decided to cut in. "Don't count Jaden out just yet. He still has one card left."

Jaden held up the last card up as the Field Spell slot slid open and inserted Skyscraper in. A city's worth of skyscrapers shot up from the ground and surrounded the two duelists. Flame Wingman stood atop the tallest tower looming over Crowler and the Golem behind him. The odd green and red mish-mash hero jumped off and glided to the spot right in front of the giant robot, landed then shot up high into the sky. It burst into flames as it's attack points rose to 3100 and shot down and collided into Ancient Gear Golem's chest. What was left of the giant crashed down on the doc and became a scrap heap with Crowler's Life points dropped to 0.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden's victory and Bastion smiled. Naruto opened his back pack and pulled out a duel disk, the KC Mass Production Duel Disk version 3 (Or Battle City Beta Disk, look it up on the yu-gi-oh wikia). "Naruto Uzumaki. Please report to duel field four." The announcer said as Jaden came back up the stairs. Naruto started walking down and met him halfway. "That was impressive, Jaden." He said getting a smile and a thumbs up from the brunette. "Thanks! Now show me what you can do, bro." He said as they passed each other. 'Don't worry, you won't be disappointed.' the blond thought to himself.

Up in the top most floor two Obelisk Blues, a boy and a girl, were looking onto the duel fields interested. The beautiful blond haired haired girl, who was impressed by Jaden's duel, remembered something about the written exam. "Hey Zane, Wasn't the name of the guy tied for first in the written exam named Naruto Uzumaki?" The dark blue haired boy nodded. "Yes I believe so, Alexis. They say he's the step son of Seto Kaiba. I wonder why he isn't already in the academy." This really got Alexis' attention. Down there was the step son of Yugi's rival, and he didn't go to prep school. Instead hes going through the entrance exams like most people. One has to wonder how good he really is.

Naruto reached the field as Dr. Crowler finished fixing his hair. The younger blond got into position and switched his disk into duel mode. "I hope your ready Dr. C. I won't hold back." He said as the elder blond smiled. "No need to to be so hasty, Mr. Uzumaki. I am merely here to evaluate your dueling skills. But being Seto Kaiba's step son, I'd expect you to easily ace this." Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead at this comment. Everyone keeps comparing him to his father, it gets really annoying after a while. "Can we just duel please?" He asked in a forced polite tone, getting a nod from Crowler. "Duel!" They both said after they drew their first five cards.

**Naruto's LP**: 4000  
**Crowler's LP**: 4000

**Naruto's hand: Hallowed Dragon Boneyard, ****Darkflare Dragon, ****Roar of the Silver Dragon, ****Alexandrite Dragon, ****Shadow Spell**

Naruto looked to his hand and smiled, he couldn't ask for a better hand "I'll start this off if you don't mind." He said as he drew a card from his deck.

**Graceful Charity**

He placed it into his hand and grabbed one of the other cards. "First off I activate the spell card Hallowed Dragon Boneyard. With this I can take one Dragon-Type monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." The blond said as he took his deck out of his disk and looked through it. He grabbed a Blue Eyes White Dragon and slid it into the graveyard zone.

This action confused the good doctor, why would anyone send a legendary card like that directly into the graveyard? He stayed silent as Naruto continued. "If the Dragon sent to the graveyard is a Normal monster, I can send one more as well." He said as he pulled another card, Lightpulsar Dragon, and slid it in as well before placing his deck back into place and smirked.

"Now I activate the effect of the Lightpulsar Dragon, which I just sent to the graveyard. By sending one Light Attribute monster and one Dark Attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can Special Summon it to the field." The whiskered teen grabbed both Darkflare Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon and slid them in the slot and Lightpulsar Dragon popped out. He grabbed it and placed it on the middle monster zone on his Duel Disk.

A large white and blue dragon appeared in a large flash of light. It had large blue gem embedded in it's chest and had several light blue rings of magnetic energy circling it's body that flowed though the gem. It roared causing shockwaves to ripple through the arena.

**Lightpulsar Dragon** ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500

Everyone in the Arena were literally shaken at the sudden appearance of the dragon. "Great Scott!" Bastion said as he straightened himself out while Jaden loosened his grip on the railing and Syrus was knocked back a full three feet onto his ass. Jaden started laughing. "Now that's a wicked monster!" The bluenette stood up and went back to the railing. "I don't know, that things looks and sounds pretty scary." Syrus said in a slightly cowering tone. "Placing a powerful monster like that from the deck to the graveyard, then using it's own effect to summon it. That is a truly brilliant tactic." Bastion said in awe.

Chazz and his two friends were staring at the dragon with wide eyes. "What in the world is that thing?!" The dark haired teen asked. "I've never heard about a monster like that, Chazz!" the blue haired teen next to Chazz said and the other teen was at a loss for words. 'How can a slacker like him have a card like that?!' Chazz thought to himself. Meanwhile Alexis was in awe and Zane eyes slightly widened. 'That is a really good move. There is definitely more to him then I thought.' The tall male thought as the blond girl next to him decided to watch the duel with extreme interest.

Crowler was slightly shacking in his shoes before he stopped and coughed. "A fine move. Please continue." he said getting a nod from Naruto. "Alright. Now I play Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards then discard two in exchange." He said before drawing the aforementioned three cards.

**Dragons Rebirth, Golem Dragon, Symbols of Duty**

He placed Roar of the Silver Dragon and Symbols of Duty into the graveyard and grabbed all of the cards in his hand. "I summon Golem Dragon in defense mode." The said as large rock armored dragon appeared next to Lightpulsar Dragon in a crouching defensive position.

**Golem Dragon** ATK: 200 DEF:2000

"And I place two cards facedown and call it a turn." Two facedown cards appeared on the field as he finished with a smirk. "Alright young scholar, my turn." The doctor said as he moved his hand to his deck, activating the auto draw feature of his duel coat.

**Crowler's Hand: Geartown, Ancient Gear, Ancient Gear Golem, Magnet Circle LV2, Statue of the Wicked, Ancient Gear Knight**

"I activate Magnet Circle LV2. With this I can Special Summon one level 2 Machine type monster from my hand so I summon Ancient Gear in defense mode." A small steam punk robot appeared in front of the doc.

**Ancient Gear** ATK: 100 DEF: 800

"Now I play the field spell Geartown." Crowler said as he inserted a card into the Field Spell slot and a large steam punk city formed around them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, he knew what this meant and what was coming. The older blond smirked at this and grabbed one particular card from his hand. "With Geartown in play I can Normal Summon 'Ancient Gear' monsters with one less sacrifice. So I sacrifice Ancient Gear to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The familiar mechanical goliath appeared as the smaller monster disappeared.

**Ancient Gear Golem** ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

Naruto stood there staring at the giant before gaining a smile. "It appears summoning that golem really is the only thing you really care about." He said before getting a confused look from the proctor. "What makes you say that?" The younger blond chuckled before pointing to one of his facedowns. "It was a mistake to summon that monster in your duel with Jaden and not expect me to counter it. I activate the Trap card, Shadow Spell!" One of the cards flipped up and a myriad of chains burst from the ground on both sides of the large robot, wrapping around both of it's arms forcing it to it's knees.

"The monster affected by Shadow Spell loses the ability to attack, change battle positions, and has it's attack points drop by 700." The whiskered teen explained as the giant's attack power dropped to 2300. Crowler was panicking on the inside as he looked at his hand. 'I can't do a thing! I wasted my normal summon on my golem! Wait. Maybe I can scare him into not attacking.' he thought as he grabbed the Trap card, Statue of the Wicked, from his hand. "A well played move, Mr. Uzumaki. I'd expect not less from someone of your caliber, however this duels not done yet. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Not everyone was convinced about Crowler's "bold" statement. 'Does he really think I'll fall for that old bluff? Guess I'm right, Ancient Gear Golem is the only thing he really focuses on. He's all show.' Naruto thought. Alexis was slightly leaning over the railing in an effort to watch the duel more closely. 'He's really good. One card and he basically shut down Dr. Crowler's entire strategy. Maybe he's the real deal.' She thought as she slightly blushed as she looked down to the other blond. Zane was smiling at the skills Naruto had used. 'Finally someone noticed the fatal flaw of Crowler's deck. He might pose a challenge in the future.'

Jaden was cracking up at seeing the "legendary" Ancient Gear Golem stopped dead in it's tracks. "That was awesome! I've got to duel his guy!" Syrus was confused. "But isn't that facedown card going to be a problem?" The bluenette asked as Bastion shuck his head. "No Syrus, it not. Naruto found Dr. Crowler's weakness and quickly stamped out the threat. The weakness being the effort he puts into summoning Ancient Gear Golem early, leaving Crowler with very little to actually protect himself with if it is stopped. It's likely that that facedown is a bluff, meant to discourage Naruto from making a move." Chazz was sitting there with a smirk on his face. 'That facedown has to be something that can stop that slacker. I guess that's all she wrote. Someone like Crowler couldn't lose to some nobody.' He thought completely forgetting the last duel Crowler had. "Alright, time to wrap this up!" The whiskered teen said as he drew a card and looked at it.

**Axe Dragonute**

"It's been real Dr. C. But this is where it ends. I activate my final facedown, Dragon's Rebirth!" Dr. Crowler looked at the revealed Trap with worry. "Oh no!" Naruto had a mile wide grin. "Too bad for you Doc, I knew you couldn't resist bringing out that scrapheap with such easy targets laid out for you, and that bluff is far too see-through. With this card I can summon any Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard, in exchange I have to sacrificing one Dragon on the field. So I ditch Golem Dragon in order to bring out a true legend! The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The rock dragon disappeared into particles of light before the white-hot flames shot up from it's former position. As the flames were condensing into the familiar shape, looks of shock were present all over the arena. The fire faded away into embers revealing a large dragon covered head to toe in shiny white plated scales with two piercing blue eyes. It reared it's head up and roared loudly causing the entire arena to vibrate from it's sheer power.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon** ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The older blond was now shaking in fright at the sight of the legendary beast. 'It's here! I never thought I'd see it face to face like this!' "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode." Naruto said as a black humanoid dragon wielding a large battle ax appeared.

**Axe Dragonute** ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Here we go! Lightpulsar Dragon, destroy that golem!" The cosmic dragon reared it's head up and fired a beam of blue magnetic energy at the iron giant, shattering it into thousands of triangular pixels.

**Crowler's LP**: 3800

"Axe Dragonute! Attack him directly!" The humanoid dragon leaped into the air with it's ax poised to strike Crowler, slashing into the proctor.

**Crowler's LP**: 1800

"And finally, Blue Eyes! Finish it! White Lightning!" He yelled causing the large dragon to open it's mouth and aim it at the doc. "Uncle! Uncle!" That was all Crowler had to say before a blast of powerful energy shot out and engulfed him. After it was over, the elder blond was flat on his back with his feet in the air with one twitching every few seconds.

**Crowler's LP**: 0

The Solid Vision holograms faded away leaving as Naruto turned to exit to duel arena before the crowd went wild with applause. He smiled then waved in a friendly manner to the audience getting blushes from most of the females present including Alexis. The blond continued on his way back up the stairs thinking about the upcoming Academy years. 'Look out, Duel Academy. Naruto Uzumaki is on his way, and hes going to carve out his own legacy.'

**END**

* * *

This is an idea I've had for awhile but could never come around to actually getting it out there. I hope you all enjoy it. Expect infrequent updates.


End file.
